The subject of this patent application relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a container apparatus providing a compartmentalized container and a ratcheting cover rotatably engagable therewith, the cover configured for selectively covering and preventing access into a portion of the container.
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, it is often difficult for parents and guardians (hereinafter referred to generally as “guardians” for simplicity purposes) to manage the order in which a child consumes a plurality of different foods that are provided on a single plate during meal time, given that all such foods are accessible to the child at once. It becomes even more difficult when the guardian is occupied with eating their own meal. As a result, unless heavily supervised by the guardian, the child will likely eat the most desirable food first, then consume the next desirable food, and so on—regardless of the relative healthiness of each food item. Children also become less motivated to continue to eat the food presented on a plate as less and less desirable food remains and the child's hunger decreases. Due to the prevalence of processed and unhealthy foods targeted towards children, it is common that food with relatively low nutritional value is consumed first while relatively high nutritional value or healthy food remains on the plate, not consumed. Eating in this manner will not only hinder the health and well-being of the child, but it will limit the exposure to foods which the child would consider eating if not for the presence of relatively more desirable, less healthy food; this, in turn, causes a behavior which allows a selective scope of healthy food to be consumed in the child's diet and an increased risk of health issues throughout the child's life.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a solution that aids in the modification of eating habits by providing a sequential order in which food is accessible by the child, thereby requiring the child to eat relatively healthier foods first or, alternatively, requiring the child to eat balanced portions of foods. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.